endofdaylightfandomcom-20200214-history
Gamael
Gamael Entulentesë, Lord of the land of Thedonia, is the (step)father of Brendam, the wandered wizard. He's a firme believer in structure and laws. Background Early years When he was young, he was way diferent, thriving for adventures, and to see the world with his eyes, but as a noble and inheritor of the land, he had to be instead secluded and taught as a politician, a diplomatic, and a tactician. He also learnt that the court could be more dangerous than a dragon's den. His only leisure was to preside contests amoung the common people, since it was an excuse to see the sun, and to hear some vulgar... but funny jokes. It was in one of those contest where he knew the woman who would stole his heart: Erana, the master of the bow. They met in an spring festival, and since she won the tournament, she was graned a wish from the son of the landowner. She choose to visit Gamael's castle, and he was more than happy to oblige. The friendship among both elves grew with each year, writing letters, and Erana was finally welcome into the castle. Then, in a contest celebrating the 111 birthday of Gamael, she asked that if she won, she would want to be Gamael's bride. Gamael said that he wouldn't accept that: Instead, he would marry her in that spot. Altough Gamael's father was dissapointed, since matrimony is a powerful political weapon and he has wasted his, he was married before the eyes of the gods, the people, and some ambassors, so he couldn't say nothing about that matter, but he would make sure that his son would know that the crown can be a burden, and each error would make it heavier! Duke of Thedonia As a wedding pressent, Gamael was annoited as senescal, and he would took care and responsabilities from the crown business. He even had to postpone his honeymoon, because he had to assist to a meeting into the neighthbour realm of Sosaria, a meeting where woman weren't allowed Each travel, each task, each error and each spoken word made Gamael grew wearier, and altough he tried at first still to be the man that Erana loved, he started to change, and he took more and more travels. At first he tried to keep his wife at his side, but since she wasn't taught manners, nor she was too accomplished as a aristocrat as he was, he had to left her behind. When he father was in his deathbed, his last words for him were "The pride of the lord... is the pride of the land" Gamael knew what he meant: If he showed himself as a lesser leader, neightbours would try to take advantage of the land, maybe even to invade it! For the sake of the land, for the sake of the people on it, he had to be a cold landlord, and rule with an iron hand. He even wouldn't allow himself to be overwelmed with joy when he could take in arms his first son, Brendam, not when he revealed to be a great wizard and accomplished politician. The humilliation The worst day in his life was the 100 birthday and adulthood of his son. He had invited ambassors, landowners, dukes and baroms, since his son would indeed help him, and with the gift of magic, an archmage could be a greatest lord than himself. It was a show of pride, and of power. But it was ultimately just a moment where he was make the laughting stock of everybody. Nervus the Mad, the warlock of the mountain, appeared without being invited, and before the guards or the court mages could do nothing, he casted a well-known spell on the young inheritor: - "Dispel Magic!!" he said. Everybody was surprised. Dispelling? Everybody knew Brendam, and since his birth, he hasn't any affection, nor weakness. He hadn't cast on himself any great spell, and indeed, he didn't looked that he has casted anything this day. But then, it was showed that Brendam wasn't a high elf, like almost everybody in the court, but a white-haired Forlorn! before parting with another spell, he threw some sand that formed a million of magic mouths, and at unison, they revealed the history and the truth: : "That boy in front of you, didn't born from the landowner's bed, but from his wife's indiscrection! Almost a century before, she parted to lead a campaign to get rid from some ogres that terrorized the border... She didn't draw one arrow against those monster, but she looked for the warmth of the loins of another ranger... yes, a Forlorm ranger, whose name I won't say here, because that wouldn't be funny. : This woman of fickle love and passions ran off from the adventure, without knowing of the creature she was expecting. But when it became evident... and that she couldn't miscarriage, as she initially tought to do, she came to me, seeking my help. Yes... I transmuted the boy in her entrails, the Forlorn was a High Elf... but she had to pay me the price, for all those years. : And now, since she's not funny anymore, and I'm out of ways to humilliate a noblewoman, I tough that it would be more interesting to reveal her little secret... so here we are! : I hope no one gets unsettled with this... since good men (and women) don't have anything to fear form a little truth overdose, don't they? Hahahahahaha!" Rage Gamael cast off everybody from the hall. Peasants and dukes, and make sure to have his son and wife arrested in his rooms before he could think what to do with an infidel wife and a bastard that wasn't of his own blood. The most important thing was... what could be of the land? He failed, to his fahter, to his land, to his vassals... He had allowed himself, and thus the land, to be humilliated! Was there a way to make everybody forget that? Initially, he tought of executing mother and son in the stake, his beloved mother and son, the best years of his youth, and the hope of a future, perhaps that would calm the neightbours and restore, altough slightly, the respect towards him. But then, he received the news from the guard: Mother and son had fled. Heartbroken, he had no choice to take his own guard and chase them down... He knew that Brendam didn't had many spells prepared, and years in the court without exercise left Erana in very bad shape, so the first hours would be the most important ones. During thee days with it's three nights, they chased them relentlessly. And ultimately, they managed to chase the mother, but the son got away. That night Gamael looked into Erana's eyes, and saw the woman he loved, but also saw a woman that won't loved him anymore. He casted her into the dungeons... and ordered two arrest warrants: One for his son, and another the true father of the bastard; the one who stole Erana's heart. Personal Data His politics keept the thedonians at peace, but at a price: the half-elves are treated like second-class citicens. Something that Brendam, being a half-brood himself, wants to put a remedy. Category:NPCs Category:Brendam's Past